Our Ways
by Arain Rose Light
Summary: The Mavericks have their way. Hunters have our. Humans have their own. But have you ever noticed how similar they are? How each of us fight for our beliefs? Read to see a conversation with my Oc and a "Maverick", who she went to fight alone. Do you see her way?The Maverick way? The Hunter way? Or the Human way? Comment with your answer. -Arain Light (A.K.A Ryce)


_**Hey guys! Arain here (A.K.A Ryce). This is the start of a fanfiction I'm writing called "Our Ways". The bold is a Maverick and the italics is my OC, or the human. Enjoy and review. If you like this, I'll continue. **_

* * *

**You don't understand. Pitiful humans. Creating your demise, everyday. It makes me sick! So carefree while we die for you. You don't see a human in the army these days. Never. Because you lay at home, lazy. You create more and more, just to have fun killing us reploids off. **

_You're wrong. Humans-we aren't strong, like reploids. We aren't as smart as reploids. We have so many more flaws than reploids, including Mavericks. But what we do have... something most reploids can't comprehend... we have hearts. Ones that beat everyday. Ones that lead the way. I have many friends who are reploids. And I hate to see them go kill each other. I even have some Maverick friends. Though people hate me for it. But even humans... even we have our strengths._

**Cut the crap. You said it yourself; "People hate me for it". They hate you because you don't see their point. Why do you side with the humans? You could do so much more with us, the creatures you dubbed "Mavericks". You followed this 'heart', and look where it lead you. To your demise. You humans are weak... but yet **you** prove me wrong.**

_I prove you wrong. Everyday, when I train with the Hunters, laugh with them, go on missions... I'm trying to find a way to give us _all _what we want. You want humans to recognize reploids for what they do. Hunters, especially Commander X, want people and reploids to live together in harmony. Some more than other. _

**What about you? You keep saying, "them" and "you". But the choice of the matter is, whether you are right or wrong, Mavericks will never stop rising. We are immortal, traveling from one reploid to another. This "you" you associated us Mavericks with... that "them" you dubbed the Hunters... out of all of this I haven't heard a "we" or "us". Is that because you are alone?**

_He-he. I am alone in your terms. I'm the only Maverick Hunter who is human. The only human who never gave up on her dream and is still striving. The only human who fights for what she believes in. I understand that we humans give up. I understand that we see too many flaws, and we don't look upon the perfections. That is our programming you could say. But in all, I try to see it every possible way. The "Maverick" way. The "Hunter" way. The "Human" way._

**But...?**

_I don't _stand_ alone. I have friends who'd give their lives for me and I would for them. I have friends who would run away, too afraid to turn "Maverick" and have to kill me. I have friends who will always stand by my side._

**But friendship breaks! Like the snap of a finger! There one moment, gone the next. Friendship is as weak as "you" humans. **

_True. Friendships can break over time, slowly, or fast, simply because of a pity argument. But we still have them. What about you? Didn't _you_ have any friends? At any point in your existence?_

**Uh... SHUT UP! We Mavericks rule! You humans and Hunters are weak! We shall rise everyday, growing stronger and stronger until we obliterate you! We don't give up, such as Hunters do! We fight and die for our cause! We don't stop-**

_THEN WHAT ARE WE ALL FIGHTING ABOUT!?_

**...**

_..._

_Well?_

**We fight for what we belie-**

_You mean exactly like the Hunters do? Like we humans hope for? Like what_ _**I**__ believe in? If you look at it "My" way, we don't seem so different, do we?_

**"Your" way you say? How is it different from the "Maverick" way? Different from the "Hunter" way? Different from the "**human**" way? **

_Mavericks are just reploids fighting for what they believe in. Equality. Just like the Hunters. We're fighting for the same reason. _

**And what reason is that, **human**?!**

_Our beliefs. We all want our way. Have you ever noticed how similar all three of our ways are?_


End file.
